


pulse

by icemakestars



Series: ~✧An Ever-Fixed Mark✧~ [28]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Public Display of Affection, ignore the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Mirajane is the schools delinquent, and Erza is the president. A date between them was unlikely, but goes exceedingly well.





	pulse

The music pulsated around them, air vibrating and rank with alcohol and sweat. But the lips that were on Erza’s next were sweet, flavoured with rum, and she pants against them, body eagerly responding to each caress, each kiss. 

“I’m missing my first concert.” She breathed, laughing at absurdity of it all. 

Platinum blonde curls filled her vision, and then a shock of blue eyes, boring into hers. 

“You you complaining, Scarlet?” Mirajane caught a stray strand of red hair between her thumb and forefinger, tugged it teasingly, and Erza let their lips collide, languid. 

“Not at all.” A murmur against Mirajane’s lips as the other girl hiked up Erza’s skirt, her hands finding purchase on Erza’s thighs. 

Confused, Erza pulls back, letting her back rest against the cold toilet wall. People came and went, shouting over the thrum from the band playing. 

“Jump.” Mirajane grinned against Erza’s throat, and the red head complied with a blush. 

The music stopped for a second, and the crowd roared with applause, audible even from their shelter in the toilet stall. Erza was glad for the reprieve, hated this kind of music. But Mirajane had asked her so earnestly to come along, and the school’s president had been watching the white haired punk from afar for months. This was not her dream first date, but when Mirajane’s tongue licked a sticky strip down her neck, Erza found herself not caring much at all. 

Erza’s hand gripped Mirajane’s hair, and she allowed herself a moment to appreciate how soft it was. She wore a tight black lace tube-dress with fishnets, her tattoos and piercings beautifully exposed. It was a stark contrast from Erza’s flowing floral skirt and tank top, and it was strange for her to think of how different they were in style and personality. And yet the overlaps were obvious to Erza, were what originally drew her attention to the delinquent; Erza respected the rules because she had no stability, no family. Mirajane defied them for the same reason.  **  
**

It was a balance, and it could be difficult when they clashed - and they often did - but Mirajane’s smile was worth it; Mirajane was worth it.

The music started up again, and Erza hummed to the tune of the bass, basking in the warmth of Mirajane’s embrace and feeling of finally letting herself go. 


End file.
